User blog:Mtvchallengemania/The Challenge: The Temple
Format The contestants are under the impression that this season will be an individual competition (The Duel, Free Agents and XXX: Dirty 30). The first challenge will indeed be an individual competition. The losing male and female will be sent immediately into the Temple. The winning male and female will not only be safe from elimination, but will nominate two competitors to face off against the losers. The winners stay, losers go home. However, after the first elimination, TJ will introduce a twist: Teams. The male challenge winner, and male Temple winner will take turns drafting the remaining guys. Same goes with the females. The male challenge winner's team will be paired with the female Temple winner's team, and vice versa. From there on out, it will be a team competition. Each daily challenge, the winning team will receive $25,000 deposited into their team bank account. In addition, they will be match-makers for the Temple. They will deliberate and choose one male, and one female from each team to send into the Temple. The winners will remain in the competition, and will still have the opportunity to compete for their share of the $350,000 grand prize. Cast | |} NOTE: Diandra, Dione, Rianna, and Robbie were flown out to Barcelona as the alternates and were used for a twist later in the game. Teams Game Summary Elimination chart {|class="wikitable" |- ! colspan=2|Episode ! rowspan=2 nowrap |Challenge type ! rowspan=2 colspan=2|Challenge winners ! colspan=4|Temple contestants ! rowspan=2 nowrap |Temple game ! colspan=4|Temple outcome |- ! width="15px"| # ! Challenge ! colspan=2 nowrap |Winners' pick ! colspan=2|Voted In ! colspan=2|Winner ! colspan=2|Loser |- ! rowspan=2|1 |rowspan=2 colspan=1 nowrap | Tipped Over | rowspan=2|Individual |bgcolor="darkgreen" | |Michael |bgcolor="red" | |Chet |bgcolor="deeppink" | |Giovanni | rowspan=2|Rampage |bgcolor="deeppink" | |Giovanni |bgcolor="red" | |Chet |- |bgcolor="skyblue" | |Britni |bgcolor="orangered" | |Melinda |bgcolor="chartreuse" | |Emilee |bgcolor="orangered" | |Melinda |bgcolor="chartreuse" | |Emilee |- ! !!Challenge !! rowspan=18 align="center"|Teams !! colspan=2|Winners !! colspan=2|Winners' pick !! colspan=2|Voted In !! nowrap| Temple Game !! colspan=2|Winner !! colspan=2|Loser |- !rowspan=2|2 |rowspan=2 nowrap| Battle Royale |rowspan=2 bgcolor="mediumblue"| |rowspan=2 nowrap | Blue team |bgcolor="deeppink"| || Jessica |bgcolor="deeppink"| || Madison |rowspan=2 nowrap | Deadweight |bgcolor="deeppink"| || Madison |bgcolor="deeppink"| || Jessica |- |bgcolor="deeppink"| || Derrick |bgcolor="deeppink"| || Vince |bgcolor="deeppink"| || Derrick |bgcolor="deeppink"| || Vince |- !rowspan=2| 3/4 |rowspan=2 nowrap| |rowspan=2 bgcolor=""| |rowspan=2 nowrap | |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |rowspan=2 nowrap | |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |- |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |- !rowspan=2| 4 |rowspan=2 nowrap| |rowspan=2 bgcolor=""| |rowspan=2 nowrap | |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |rowspan=2 nowrap | |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |- |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |- !rowspan=2| 5 |rowspan=2 nowrap| |rowspan=2 bgcolor=""| |rowspan=2 nowrap | |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |rowspan=2 nowrap | |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |- |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |- !rowspan=2|6 |rowspan=2 nowrap| |rowspan=2 bgcolor=""| |rowspan=2 nowrap | |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |rowspan=2 nowrap | |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |- |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |- !rowspan=2| 7 |rowspan=2 nowrap| |rowspan=2 bgcolor=""| |rowspan=2 nowrap | |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |rowspan=2 nowrap | |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |- |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || |bgcolor=""| || Category:Blog posts